The Next Time We Meet, I'll Never Let You Go
by elphaba's-wicked-heir
Summary: They are made for each other. They are. And everyone knows that. But what if fate steps in? A sweet and sad story of true love. My second story. Please read, review and recommend.


Author's Note: I've worked on this for about three days. Because my mom and brother always try to look at what I'm encoding. So I had to do it furtively. Here's the result. It is sad and heart-breaking. Not Beta-ed. Please enjoy. RR (Read and Review) please.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Harry watched as his boyfriend, Edward, zigzagged through the throng of incoming students. He laughed when Edward was almost engulfed by waves of girls who changed course to block his way. Some preferably wanting to rub against the perfection that is Edward Cullen. Harry just shook his head as Edward sunk down dramatically, as if drowning, his right hand extended to the air. He couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's antics.

_I can't take this anymore._ "If Edward isn't here when I count to three because of you people blocking his way to me, I swear I'll make sure you'd rather choose hell when I'm through with you!" Harry shouted to the corridor. He smirked as the whole mass of people stopped for a moment, squeezed for another second then stilled again. "One." Lots of scampering happened, a few students running and squeezing to let Edward through. "Two." Girls squealed and jumped as they ran about, clearing the space, no one even daring to touch Edward again. Edward was walking slowly now towards him, holding his ribs as if he was hurt there. Every single head was turned in their direction and as Edward reached Harry, he snapped his fingers and everyone seemed to snap out of a trance and started to go on about their businesses. Harry smiled.

"You sure scared them," Edward joked, as Harry helped him into a bench. Harry smiled pleasantly to the freshman girl sitting on it before she hastily stuffed her things into her bag and went off, muttering apologies.

"Oh, really? Was that me?" Harry asked, his accent showing surprise. He leaned on Edward's shoulder and sighed. "I just don't want them taking what's mine," he added in a soft whisper. He heard chuckles and was rocked by Edward's laughter.

"They can't take me away from you. I'm your hostage, right?" Edward joked, poking Harry's side. A few moments had passed without Harry responding. "Hey," he nudged Harry. Harry removed his head from Edward's shoulder and hung his head. "Hey, I was only joking," Edward cooed, lifting Harry's chin with his finger and making him look at him.

"Just say if you don't want to be mine anymore. Just say it. And I'll let you go. No matter how much it hurts," Harry said, his eyes downcast. Edward saw he was close to shedding his tears and it just broke his heart. He shook his head no.

"No. I would never want that. I'll stay here, with you," he offered while he hugged him tightly. He rocked their embraced selves slowly, running his hands up and down Harry's back. Harry took a moment to hug him back, but he did it with fervor. Edward kissed his cheeks before pulling away, looking at him in the eyes and seeing that he is crying silently. He heard his heart break. He swiped at his tears with his thumb, making Harry look at him in the eyes. "You probably would give me away when you get tired of being patient with me," he joked. He saw Harry smile. Harry hugged him and felt his hair tickle his face when he shook his head. He felt wonderful inside. And he was smiling goofily. Harry muttered something but was muffled by Edward's shirt.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Iloveyou," Harry said again, quieter.

"I didn't catch that?" Edward heard perfectly. He just wanted Harry to say those words, over and over again.

"I said I love you, you big fool!" Harry said with a smile.

"Hey!" Edward shouted. Everyone in the vicinity turned their heads. Harry lifted his head and looked at the people then at Edward curiously. Edward saw Harry had wiped his tears on his shirt. "He said he loves me!" Edward shouted again, a grin on his face. The little crowd watching him smiled fondly. They were about to turn away when he shouted, "And I love him too!" The crowd cheered and wolf-whistled. Harry blushed quite brightly, hiding again in Edward's shoulder, his eyes closed.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Harry said to Edward. They were sitting outside, beneath a tree. Edward was sitting and Harry's head was resting on his lap.

"What?" Edward said as he finished his sandwich and looked at Harry.

"Yelled to the whole school that we love each other," Harry stated, going slightly pink in the cheeks.

Edward ruffled his hair slightly. "And why wouldn't I do that? I LOVE HAR—" but Harry stuffed his face with the sandwich he's holding. Edward looked at him quizzically then ate Harry's sandwich. "Are you ashamed?" he whispered, leaning towards Harry who was now sitting upright.

"What? No! Why would I be ashamed of having the perfect man in my arms? It's just that… it's enough for me, more than enough actually, that we know that. I don't care about anyone or what they think of us. What matters is you," he pinched Edward's cheek, "and me together."

Edward kissed him quickly in the lips, savoring Harry's distinct sweet taste. "So, you wouldn't mind going to the prom with me?" Edward asked, his hands appearing from his back holding two tickets he flashed at Harry.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Harry squealed (a very manly squeal in his opinion) and almost jumped into Edward's open arms. He peppered him with butterfly kisses on his face, while Edward was laughing, too happy to care that he was lying on the ground with a very happy Harry on his arms. Harry paused, looked into Edward's eyes and said, "You know, I have a feeling we're being watched." They both turned their heads towards the cafeteria (which had glass walls) and saw that many people had their faces scrunched against the glass, looking at the couple. When they saw Harry and Edward were looking, they quickly disappeared but still glancing furtively at the couple every now and then.

Edward and Harry laughed; the sound of their mixed laughter pleasant. As the wind blew gently, it died down. They were staring at each other, smiling as though everything they'd ever dreamed of was right there, in front of their eyes. And it seems it was. They leaned ever so slightly, their breaths ghosting over one another's faces, smiles still upon them. The air seemed to quiver in anticipation as Edward closed his eyes, breathing Harry's scent deeply, feeling it filling his lungs and love filling his heart. Everything stopped as Harry leaned down some more so their lips are almost touching. _I could just get used to this_, he thought as he submitted to his heart.

"You know, he won't kiss me until all of you stop staring!" Edward said, opening one eye to look at the cafeteria where, sure enough, everyone was watching them, even the cafeteria lady. He heard Harry laugh, rising on his knees, pulling Edward's hand up with him. He turned to the cafeteria, cocked one eyebrow and muttered, "Boo" before everyone was out of the window. Edward pulled his hand, twisting Harry's upper body towards him. He heard Harry's gasp a second before he claimed Harry's lips with his own, his hands on Harry's hair. He pulled back for a second to say, "I love you, I really do," before kissing him once more. And in that moment, he heard the whole school erupt in cheers and wolf-whistles rocked their eardrums. He felt Harry's lips turn up in the corners as his tongue entered his mouth. He found out he couldn't care less about them either as he raised his right hand, flipping all of them off while he claimed what's rightfully his.

"Harry?" a soft voice whispered, almost afraid. He turned around and saw her. Bella Swan. Edward's ex-girlfriend. Looking utterly stricken. Her lips are trembling and there are tears in her eyes. He dropped the end of the tinsel he was holding, handing it to Eric before he went outside, Bella trailing behind him. Harry gave an instruction to Alice about the decorations for the prom night. Bella smiled weakly at her. Alice looked at Harry questioningly. He just shook his head. They continued to walk in silence.

Their footsteps echoed dimly in the deserted corridor. Harry closed the door to the gymnasium. When the door closed with a loud thunk, he breathed deeply then faced Bella.

"Harry. I'm dying."

I looked at her, panic quickly rising in his chest. Surely she hadn't said those words? He gulped.

"I've been diagnosed with cancer. Stage 3." Harry rushed over to her, hugging her, noting how thin she was. She started crying now. He hushed her and started stroking her hair. "I don't want chemotherapy anymore," she said in-between sobs that wracked her whole body. She struggled for control. "I don't think I'm going to last any longer," she looked him in the eyes as she said this.

"I want…" She gulped before continuing. "I want Edward back."

He knew what to do. In actuality, he doesn't. Would you chose your happiness or grant someone their final wish?

Harry continued walking around his room, glancing every once in a while at the clock. It was already 2:37 in the morning and he hadn't gotten even a wink of sleep. But he doesn't want sleep. No. He needs to think about this. And quickly, too.

_I don't want Edward feeling like he's just a toy I'd lend to others when they need it._

_But she needs him. She lik… she loves him._

_But she gave him up!_

_You do not know why! You know the right thing to do._

_Do you?_

His heart almost stopped at the pain he was experiencing now. He let his tears flow freely. His heart broke once more when he thought that Edward wasn't there to wipe them away. He probably would never. Ever again. After what he'll do.

He stopped in his tracks. He knows what he has to do. He got his phone, scrolled through his contacts, found the one he was searching for and called him.

He just hope he'd agree to what he's planning. God help him.

Edward can't stop pacing around his room. It had been two days (two effing days!) since Harry had last contacted him. They didn't have class that Saturday and Harry wasn't returning his calls. He texted him that he'd come over but he replied (the only time he answered his attempts that weekend) that Edward need not have to worry. But this just increased his agitation.

For hours, Edward tried to occupy himself with different things. He tried working on his English essay but figured he hadn't had the heart to do it so he stopped even before he could finish the first paragraph. He tried reading books, magazines, hell even comics, just to divert his attention elsewhere. He found himself idly turning the pages of the material, words barely registering on his mind. He played video games with Emmett and Jasper but after losing so many times (and with the jaunting leers the duo sent his way), he quitted. Hell, even playing on his piano did not comfort him. So here he was, walking in circles in his room, barely paying attention to what's happening around him. Then, he heard it.

"I love you! I love you! I lov—" He snatched up his phone, even before the tone ended. He smiled in spite of himself. Harry recorded his own voice and made it his special tone. As he read the text message, a smile crept into his face. Harry was coming over!

Huh. He knew Harry could never resist him. Or so he hoped he can't. Because Edward knew that he can't. He can't live without his Harry: his smiles, his banters, his smell, his taste, his thoughts, his love. He couldn't bear it.

He all but ran downstairs to tell his mom Esme that Harry's coming over. Esme quickly asked if she should cook something. Edward nodded. He knew how Harry loved his mom's cooking. On their 4th year anniversary, Edward was even planning to cook a special meal for the two of them.

After a few minutes, Edward heard Harry knock. He smiled and shook his head. Even though Harry knew he could just come right in, he always knocks or rings the doorbell. Rosalie beat him at opening the door. She hugged him and said that he would need to accompany her next month on a shopping spree. Harry just smiled weakly. Rosalie, gauging his reaction, sent daggers at Edward's way. Harry greeted all members of his family, kissing Esme on the cheek and high-fiving both Emmett and Jasper. Alice came out from her room, looking utterly disheveled and muttering where her phone was. Harry enveloped her in a tight hug. Then he looked at Edward.

He smiled brightly, as if his mere presence was enough to melt everything that's troubling him. Edward stood up and met him halfway, embracing him, breathing him in deeply. He saw him flutter his eyes close before leaning completely to him, looking perfectly relaxed. They went to Edward's room with everyone's worried eyes on their backs.

Edward did not miss those dark circles under his eyes nor the redness and puffiness of his green, green eyes. He knew something was wrong. They lay in bed, completely quiet, savoring the moment. Edward reached out to hold Harry's hand and kissed it. He sighed. He knew Harry would say it whenever he's ready. He faced Edward and Edward did the same. Looking at each other's eyes, they smiled simultaneously. Harry brought their intertwined hands at his lips and kissed it. Edward saw a tear roll down his cheek. He made to wipe it away but Harry sat up, releasing his hand.

"Is something wrong?" Edward asked, concern lacing his voice.

Harry smiled, quite sadly. "No. You're here right?" Edward nodded. " Then, everything's fine," he answered. But he seemed to choke on his words. He breathed quickly, shallowly. Edward was in his side in an instant, cradling him, his one palm rubbing circles in Harry's chest.

"Does it hurt?"

"Yes. It hurts. It really does," Harry answered. He was crying now, silently. Edward just held on to him tighter, whispering soft reassurances to the one he loves the most. His heart was breaking from all of this but he has to be strong. For Harry, he has. They stayed in that position for a long time, Harry refusing to look at Edward.

Finally, "Why do you reek so much?" Harry asked, his eyes twinkling once more. He wiped his tears on Edward's shirt.

Edward laughed. "I was so worried about you. I thought you'd break up with me." Harry coughed a little when he said this. "So, I challenged Emmett to a game of basketball. You know, to get things off my mind for a while. I still thought about you so I lost. Then, as a bet, I ran around the house thirty times." He laughed at Harry's expression. "Sorry. Was it the reason you cried?"

"Maybe it was." He was all giggly now. "Why don't you take a bath first? You're giving my nose death already." He pushed himself out of Edward's clutches and pulled him in for a hug. "You know I'll be waiting for you, right?"

"I know. And you know I wouldn't let you wait that long, right?" Edward answered, his heart swelling at the love he was feeling. It was more than enough to cover the universe a thousand times. He felt Harry nod and heard a little sniff. Then he was crying again.

"Look at me, crying again. Gosh! You smell that bad, Edward," he joked, while tears ran down his cheeks. Edward leaned down and kissed both his eyes. Then his nose. Then his lips.

"Sorry for making you cry." Then he got up and went inside his bathroom.

When the door clicked shut, Harry sat down on the bed again. _You're not making this any easier. For you or for him. _He knew that. He walked around the room slowly, looking at the picture on the bedside drawer. It was their picture on their last anniversary. They celebrated it on an island. In this picture, Harry was holding a drink and the two of them are drinking from it using straws. They looked so happy back then.

He ran his fingers lightly on the walls, stopping at one wall in particular. This wall contained pictures of them together and pieces of paper where love notes were written. Harry almost cried when he saw this. _I need to be strong. She needs this. She needs him._

_But don't you need him, too? _There it is again. The little voice which counters his every resolve.

_She needs him more than I do. She's dying! _I practically shouted inside my head as I cry silently. I hear the shower turned on.

_And you're dying too. _Indeed, he was. His heart was breaking with the decision he has to make.

He made it over the bed, thinking reminiscing old memories and trying to take one last look wouldn't do him any good. He lay in his bed, inhaling Edward's scent for one last time. The tears came again. And he hadn't the strength to stop them. They flowed continuously and they never seem to stop. Ever.

He stood up, getting a piece of paper and pen. Sitting by Edward's desk, he wrote the lies he needed to say. Needed, never wanted.

He wiped his tears one more time, picked up the note and walked to the bedside drawer. He picked the picture and looked at it longingly. _I just wish Edward would be happy. _He kissed it gently, tears threatening to fall again. He put it back down, face-down, taped the note at the back and hugged it. _'Cause_ _I won't._

_This has to be done._

_I know. But it hurts. It really hurts._

_Think of Bella. She'd be happy. And Edward might be happier with her, too._

_I know. But can't I be just selfish? Just this one time?_

Harry walked over to the door, swept the room one last time with his eyes and his heart and went out.

_Forgive me, Edward. I love you. So much._

"Harry?" Edward asked when he got out of the bathroom. He walked over to his bed. No Harry here. Then, his eyes fell on his bedside drawer. _Why is our picture face-down?_ He picked it up. He saw the note attached.

"Harry? Harry! Where are you? This isn't funny," Edward was shouting. He felt something inside him break. No. He couldn't have… Harry couldn't have left him. Not now. Now ever. "Harry?" he said as he peeked inside his cabinet. He was expecting Harry to come out any moment now, laughing, his green eyes twinkling with mirth. Then he would hug him. Tell him Edward is the only one meant for him. Then they'd kiss. And the panic Edward felt – was feeling – would just disappear. If only Harry would show up already.

But Harry didn't.

He crumpled the piece of paper in his hands unconsciously.

"Mom, did you see Harry?" Edward asked.

"Oh yes, dear. He just went home. Didn't he tell you?" Esme's voice drifted to his room, dripping with concern.

"Mom! I gotta go. I'll be back in a bit," Edward said, bolting downstairs and running outside. He wasn't wearing any footwear.

No. Harry could never do this to him. He loves Edward! He ran and ran, ignoring the pain he felt at the soles of his feet. Tears were coming now and he didn't know if he could stop them from ever falling. He screamed in anguish as he tore off the muddy path.

The rain fell. Edward slowed down, exhausting and depression weighing his body down. But the thought of Harry drove him forward, step by step. It was raining hard now, large teardrops from the sky falling upon his head.

_Harry, where are you? Why are you doing this? You love me, right? We're perfect for each other, you know that. Why would you want to do this to me? Harry!_

He staggered on, the cold biting into his skin. But nothing compared to the pain he felt in his heart right now. As he neared Harry's house he saw him, Harry, slumped against the ground, as if clawing the mud. He was wailing. Edward was about to rush to his side when another person, this time a large guy, walked to him, holding an umbrella to Harry's head. He squatted down to his level and hugged him tightly, rocking them slowly. Jealousy sprung up from his chest. How dare this guy just hug Harry like that? Harry wasn't his. He was Edward's. Was. Edward clenched his fist, feeling his nails dig into his palm. Harry stood up, leaning heavily on the guy. Edward walked up to them.

"So is this the guy?" he shouted. He saw Harry flinch and the guy moved forward, blocking Harry. "Is this the fucking guy you left me for?"

He saw a flicker of emotion through Harry's eyes and for a moment, he thought everything is gonna be okay. "Yes." How wrong he was. "Edward. I love Jacob now," Harry was crying uncontrollably.

"Why?" he heard the grief and desperation in his own voice. "Didn't I give you enough? What? Did he bed you already? Was he that good?" Edward challenged, looking at the guy with much contempt, anger and hurt.

Harry's hand was at his mouth, looking utterly stricken. After a heartbeat, he nodded. "Yes. He gave me what you denied of me. And he was good, very good."

Edward can't believe what he's hearing. "No. No. Harry. You love me, remember?" he tried to go to Harry, to embrace him but the guy just shoved him. "What the fuck, man?" he shouted as he tried to push the guy.

"Edward." He stopped. He looked at Harry's eyes wanting nothing more but for those lips to say his name again, to whisper Harry still loves him. That everything is going to be fine. "Just go." But, of course, it wasn't fine. Nothing was okay. Harry choked up again and Edward looked at him with sad eyes.

"Harry. I love you."

"I know." He was nodding as he cried, hugging himself as if it would keep the hurt from coming back. "I know."

Edward was waiting for those magical three words. Moments passed and it was evident he won't be hearing them. He turned around, wanting Harry to grab his arm, spin him around and kiss him under the rain. Just like in those movies Harry always wanted to watch. He stepped his right foot. Then his left. Harry wasn't stopping him and it was breaking his heart.

"Go back to Bella. You belong with each other," he heard Harry whisper. He nodded. Just nodded because if he spoke, he knew tears would prevent him from telling what he needed to say. Bella. M_aybe I am going back to her._

"_I love you, Edward." _He thought he heard Harry speak but he wasn't going to look back. Maybe this is good bye after all.

In two days' time, Prom Night is happening. And Harry was busy checking if everything was in order.

"The decorations are okay. The stage is set. How about the food?" he asked Alice.

"Oh, I've already contacted them and they said everything is in order, sir," she said jokingly. Even though Edward and Harry broke up, she was still friends with him.

Harry sighed, running his hand through his messy hair. "I've never been this exhausted in my life," he exclaimed, sitting happily. Then he heard laughter. He knew that laugh. It was him. It had to be him.

"See you later, Bella," Edward said as he kissed her on the cheek lightly. He turned and saw Harry, his face turned into cold marble. He ducked his head and walked away.

Harry heard Alice sigh. "He still loves you, you know that?" Alice hugged him. He just nodded. "And I know you still love him."

Bella approached them with a small smile. "Thank you. Thank you for making me this happy." She was glowing. Harry stood up and embraced her. "I've started chemotherapy. I want to live. Just for him." She was crying now. Harry nodded, too choked up to say anything. "Thank you. Thank you."

They talked for a while. Alice was busy triple checking everything, probably just to ignore Bella. Then, Bella got up and said goodbye.

"Well, at least someone is happy," Harry said to himself. "Hey, Alice! Let's eat!"

Edward's mind and heart were in chaos. He thought he was over him. But he was wrong.

The moment he saw Harry again – his smile, his messed-up silky black hair, his green, green eyes – he felt it all back. Not the pain. Not the hurt. But the love. He felt the love that resurfaced after all he did to forget. He felt an inevitable pull that he could never explain. He felt a smile slowly creeping up due to his musings. _Maybe that's why_ _I insisted in accompanying Bella there. Because I know he'll be there._

Edward sighed. This isn't going to be any good. He knew Harry was happy. He knew that. He was happy with that Jacob. But he knew he could make Harry happier. He knew it. And he knew Harry knew it. So why all the drama?

He remembered what happened next that night. He went home dripping wet, eyes dead and looking pale. _It hurts. So much._ Esme rushed to his side instantly, cradling him, reassuring him that everything'll turn up good. But he knew it wasn't. His Harry, his sweet, loving, beautiful Harry was gone now. What's good in that?

That evening, he asked Emmett and Jasper to join him while he is drinking. He was already wasted after a few bottles of beer. He was crying then cursing then crying again. His brothers knew not what to do.

"Can you - hic – fucking – hic – believe it?" Edward shouted. "Harry dumped me because some guy turned up and fucked him really good. Huh. I could do that. I could probably do better than that fucking guy." Tears ran down his face, his eyes desperate. "He has no idea how much I controlled myself not to ravage him, especially when he is all tease-y and flirty with me. Is that what he wanted?" he whispered. "Is that what he fucking wanted? Why couldn't he just asked me! I would have gladly obliged!" he yelled. Edward laughed bitterly. "But none of that matter now, right?"

Bella. He doesn't really love her now. He cares, sure enough but it wasn't the same. He knew he came back to her because she was the one who comforted him when Harry left him. She hugged him and gave him advice. But he knew he came back to her partly because Harry told him to. It was one way to know that Harry still cared for him that way.

_Ugh. I suck. I suck big time. Why can't I just forget him and get on with my life now? He's happy now. I should be, too._

_But would you be happy without him?_

_Shut up! I need to… learn to get by without him. He isn't here anymore._

He groaned in frustration. This can't be good. No it can't.

Prom. The evening where girls dress to kill and guys dress up so they won't look like sore losers beside their partners.

Everything was perfect. But still, the gnawing feeling that something went wrong inside of Harry won't go away. He heard praises from his teachers and schoolmates. He just gave them a jittery thanks and a nervous smile.

Harry felt a hand squeeze his own. He almost jumped. _But this doesn't feel like his hand. It's coarse and too big and just isn't right._ Harry sighed. Jacob looked stunning in his suit. He already saw some girls shooting him furtive glances, skirting up their gowns to let him see their souls. But when they saw he was with Harry, they backed off, asking how in earth Harry seems to get all the hot ones.

"Hey. I'm just gonna get us some drinks, m'kay?" Jacob asked him, peering at him. Harry smiled then nodded. Jacob raised their hands and kissed it. Oh boy. _There's just no spark. No matter how hard I try._

"Jacob," he said, tugging at their intertwined hands. "I'm sorry."

"Hey," Jacob said, sitting back again.

"Sorry for using you," he started. He knew he was a bad person. He knew how Jacob likes him and he is using him just to get by.

"Shh. It's okay," Jacob said, kneeling in front of him. "I agreed to this. It's not like you blackmailed me or anything." Harry laughed. "I knew that you love him. Even when you requested that I pretend to be your boyfriend. I know you still love him. But I am happy, nonetheless."

"I just don't… want you to get hurt. 'Cause eventually, you know, you will. And I know I will be the one who will cause you that. I'm sorry," tears fell as he said this. Jacob hugged him tightly.

"If I do get hurt because of you, it would be the best pain I would ever experience." He heard Harry sniffle and laugh. Then he pounded Jacob's chest with his fist. Jacob smiled fondly. "I may sound like a masochist but I love you even though it may kill me." Then, he stood up and said, "How about I get those drinks now, eh?"

Harry wiped at his tears and smiled at him. Why couldn't he just love Jacob instead? Why is it still Edward?

Edward held on to Bella like a lifeline. He saw how Jacob hugged Harry. He saw how he knelt before Harry. And it was killing him. So he just hugged Bella, seeking for protection from the pain.

"I wouldn't mind sitting down for a while," Bella said, softly. Edward opened his eyes and saw that she was tired. He helped her back to their table.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked. A gentleman, as always.

"No, thank you." Edward didn't know what to say. He just sat down and kept quiet. "You could ask him to dance, you know," Bella stated after a few moments of silence. "I know you want to."

"Thank you," Edward stated simply, kissing her in the cheeks.

"Go get him, cowboy," Bella encouraged.

Edward took a deep breath and walked towards Harry.

"I could just get used to this," Jacob sighed as Harry laughed. He was hugging him close, smelling his hair.

"Excuse me," a voice said. Harry's ears perked up. He knew that voice. He'd know it anywhere. Even after a thousand years, it would still sound as perfect to Harry. He lifted his head off Jacob's chest and stepped away slightly. "May I have this dance?" Edward asked, curtsying before Harry.

Harry gasped, tears almost springing to his eyes. He looked at Jacob but he was just standing there, smiling at him. "Go on. My feet hurt anyway." Harry mouthed thanks to him and reached out his hand to Edward's outstretched one. There's no need to try not to acknowledge the feeling that he wants this. He needs it.

The feeling that erupted inside him was, to be put simply, the best. It lit his whole face and felt as if his whole body was on fire – a good heat. His heart fluttered before settling down, now appeased. He could not help the small smile gracing his face as Edward pulled him in closer; the familiar feel of Edward alone was enough for him to forget everything. This was it. This was love.

"Hey." Edward said, as he twirled Harry. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"Hey," Harry replied. Edward pulled him close, hugging him. He sighed. Edward's body fitted to Harry's in a way no one ever did. It was heavenly.

"Just for this once, let me be selfish. Just this once," Harry whispered, burrowing further into Edward's hug. Edward smiled bitterly. "I promise you, I'll let you go again when the clock strikes midnight."

"Don't," Edward countered, pulling Harry in closer. "I won't let you go again," he said fiercely, kissing the top of Harry's head. "And I wouldn't let you let go of me again," Edward added as an afterthought. "You have no idea how much pain I went through. You never explained."

"I didn't know how."

"But it doesn't matter now, does it?"

"I wish it won't matter. "

"It won't. Not anymore," Edward stated simply, cradling him in his chest lovingly. _I just want to see someone try to wrench Harry away from me this time if I don't break the bastard's jaw._

"I just wish those words have effect on fate. You don't know how much it killed me when I saw you with Bella. Every time you'd touch her, kiss her, hug her, I wish that was me. I wish I never pushed you away."

"You never did. You can never remove me from your life. 'Cause we belong together, forever," Edward said, inhaling Harry's heady smell. He could never fathom how he survived living without this little minx beside him. Well, he'd never want to try it. Never again. "Well, how about those times you were with Jacob? It was like you were stabbing my heart repeatedly. But even then, I loved you. I never stopped. I never will."

"All those times, all I was thinking was how your hand fit perfectly into mine, how your thumb swipes gently to erase all my worries, how your body felt perfectly melded into mine. All of my thoughts revolved around you. I love you. Forever and always."

They continued to dance like that throughout the night, never tiring. Just talking. They never minded their footsteps for they are so much in sync with one another. It was perfect.

Then, in someplace distant from the lovers' kingdom, a clock struck twelve, wrenching Harry and Edward from their fantasy. Harry looked stricken, tears threatening to fall. His grip slackened. Edward was afraid he would let go. He held on to him steadfastly, whispering reassurances of love.

"No matter where we are. No matter where we go. No matter who we are with. Our love, I know this, will never stop," Edward said, rubbing Harry's back.

Harry nodded. "This feeling, I never wanted it to go away. I never did. But though it may seem that fate has other plans for both of us, I know that I'll always love you. I've never wanted to fight for something so bad in my life."

"You are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me."

"You are the only one I would gladly want to spend the rest of eternity with."

They are perfect for each other. They were. They are. They will always be.

But, not for now. Not for a very long time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Author's Note: Hope it pulled at your heart strings. I would have wanted to lengthen it more but I thought others wouldn't open it when they see the number of words. (I do that sometimes.) Please RR (Review and Recommend). I'll be returning to school so I think I won't be posting anything in a while. Happy 2011. :)


End file.
